listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenoblade Chronicles
Xenoblade Chronicles is a video game by Nintendo, featuring inhabitants of a world called Bionis, the body of a titan, and main character Shulk and his team fighting those who wish to destroy them, such as the Mechon. Xenoblade Chronicles *Fiora - Stabbed by Mumkhar with his Metal Face claws. She was revived by Vanea in a mechanical body to be the vessel of Meyneth, and was later restored to her original form. *Arachno Queen - Killed in battle by Shulk and Reyn (attacks mainly being slashing with their swords). She does not get a particular death scene; once she is defeated, a cutscene immediately commences in which she is gone. *Mechon M71 - Slashed by Shulk with the Monado. *Xord - Sent himself falling down the freight elevator ramp, exploding in a flash of blue light when he hit the bottom. *Satorl Guardian - Killed in battle by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, and Dunban. *Aizel, Hogard, Garan, and Damil - Destroyed by Leone Telethia with an energy wave *Leone Telethia - Overloaded by Melia with ether, causing it to implode *Solidum Telethia - Selfdestructed in an attempt to kill Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, and Riki *Arglas - Impaled by Mumkhar with a spear while possessed by Zanza *Emperor Sorean Antiqua - Stabbed by Mumkhar with his Metal Face claws *Mumkhar - Shot an energy ball at Dunban, which missed due to Shulk pushing him out of the way and hit the side of Galahad Fortress, causing a spire to fall and impale him, sending him and the platform he was on falling into the Great Sea, exploding on impact. *Gadolt - Sacrificed himself to shield Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and Fiora from the explosion of Egil destroying Agniratha *Apocrypha Generator - Killed in battle by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and Fiora. Death scene not shown. *Lady Meyneth - Destroyed by Zanza with an energy wave meant for Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, Fiora, and Vanea, whom she jumped in front of. *Egil - Destroyed along with Mechonis when Zanza slashed it with the Monado, controlling Bionis. *Sureny Telethia - Destroyed in battle by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and Fiora. Is destroyed in a flash of light. *Sani Telethia - Killed in battle by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and Fiora. Death scene not shown. *Yumea - Destroyed by Melia with an ether attack, at her request to end her suffering from being turned into Mysterious Telethia by Zanza. (Note: This can occur anywhere between Sani Telethia and Dickson, and she is the same level as the latter) *Prince Kallian Antiqua - Sacrificed himself to destroy Lorithia while merged with her as a Telethia. *Lorithia - Destroyed from within by Kallian in a flash of light. *Obelis Obart - Killed in battle by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and Fiora. Falls to the ground dead and fades away like regular enemies. *Demon Pavlovsk - Killed in battle by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and Fiora. Falls to the ground dead and fades away like regular enemies. *Master Obart - Killed in battle by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and Fiora. Falls to the ground dead and fades away like regular enemies. *Dragon King Alcar - Killed in battle by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Melia, Riki, and Fiora. Falls to the ground dead and fades away like regular enemies. *Dickson - Slashed by Shulk with the Replica Monado. *'Zanza' - Sliced vertically in two by Shulk with the third Monado, destroying him in a flash of light. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 TBA Category:Video games